Irreal por excelencia
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: No se puede explicar lo inexplicable.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. La trama está inspirada en el cuento "Pobre muchacha" de Elizabeth Taylor.

* * *

La sala de estudios estaba gratamente iluminada por el sol mañanero, convirtiéndola en el sitio ideal para un aprendizaje cómodo, en teoría, porque la realidad era que existía una notable y extraña tensión entre una adolescente que trataba de enseñar y su pequeño pupilo.

—¿Cuánto es 10+13? —Mikasa preguntó suavemente.

—Hacer esto es una pérdida de tiempo —Levi contestó con aburrimiento mientras contenía un sonoro bostezo— deberíamos tomar un descanso, te ves bastante cansada.

—No cambies de tema y responde a mi pregunta —Mikasa frunció el ceño, desviando los ojos hacia la puerta durante unos segundos.

Al parecer, Levi notó el diminuto movimiento porque sonrió de medio lado sin ninguna razón aparente, luciendo casi satisfecho.

La adolescente agarró con fuerza la tela gris de su larga falda, sintiéndose inusualmente vulnerable. Su pupilo tenía sólo siete años pero era increíblemente precoz. Él no se comportaba como los otros niños que compartían su generación, de hecho, parecía que despreciaba su infancia, viéndola como una especie de ensayo para su vida adulta. Odiaba admitirlo pero la mente de ese niño era mucho más compleja que la suya, como si fuera un pequeño adulto. Solía turbarla con sus aires de superioridad, la mofa con la que se sentaba y su asombrosa capacidad para desviar la conversación a temas alejados del estudio, confundiéndola con sus irreverentes ideas. Cada vez que Levi abría la boca, Mikasa apretaba los labios y rezaba para que el tío del chico no escogiera aquel momento para venir a observar su enseñanza, entrando bruscamente, como a veces hacía, y haciéndole la señal para que continuara.

Durante esas ocasiones, los ojos azules de Levi se llenaban de vivacidad, fijándose con alevosía en su joven maestra, mientras escuchaba, sonriendo levemente, su vacilante voz, como si midiera minuciosamente su inseguridad. El niño contestaba correctamente a todas sus preguntas, pero su tono arrogante daba a entender que era consciente de que, con sus respuestas competentes, la rescataba de las temibles fauces del desempleo. Después de todo, Mikasa sólo tenía catorce años, era una muchacha muy inteligente a nivel académico pero su mente aún conservaba cierta simplicidad, una reminiscencia de su niñez reciente, que Levi explotaba ingeniosamente. Con esa actitud, el niño ponía en relieve la buena suerte que tenía ella al tenerlo como alumno pues él aprendía con rapidez y desplegaba, con perspicacia, los resultados de su instrucción. Cuando su tío, aparentemente satisfecho, se marchaba sin pronunciar ni una palabra, los modales de Levi cambiaban. Parecía realmente fatigado y demasiado distraído para seguir estudiando. En ese momento, las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles para la adolescente…

—¡Levi! —Mikasa lo reprendió tajantemente—, ¿estás prestando atención?

Su tono áspero y su rostro enfadado lo divertían, sabiendo que eran provocados por él mismo.

—Claro que sí, chiquilla.

—Dirígete a mí por mi nombre.

—Claro, Mikasa.

—No uses ese tono jactancioso conmigo.

Levi cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado, obedecer a su tutora era muy agotador.

* * *

Mikasa estaba corrigiendo las sumas del niño cuando sintió algo pesado contra su brazo. Levi había dado la vuelta a la mesa, para sentarse a su lado y apoyarse pesadamente en ella, mirando de cerca su fino rostro y no su cuaderno mientras espiraba rápidamente por la nariz. El aire expulsado hacía temblar los cabellos sueltos de la adolescente, empujándolos hacia sus pálidas mejillas. Su concentración en ella y la intensidad de su mirada eran preocupantes.

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente mientras continuaba con su labor, no le daría el gusto de verse afectada por esas atenciones. Miró de reojo al niño y notó algo extraño, sus ojos azules todavía estaban clavados en ella pero parecían perdidos y ligeramente soñadores, como si no la estuvieran mirando a ella, sino a alguien en el futuro.

_Es sólo un niño_, pensó para sí misma, restándole importancia al asunto mientras trataba de apartarse de él, con una vaga sensación de repugnancia; sin embargo, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Se preguntó si Levi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Al parecer, el niño los pudo escuchar pero no dijo nada al respecto, lentamente, tomó el cuaderno corregido y regresó a su sitio, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

—Te amo —Levi dijo de repente, con un tono casual.

Mikasa lo miró con aburrimiento, sus palabras sonaban falsas, como si fuera un actor practicando sus líneas. En realidad, parecía un ensayo de declaración. Se sintió utilizada, de alguna manera.

—Continúa con tu trabajo —le espetó ella.

—Puedo colorear un mapa y hablar al mismo tiempo —Levi comentó, encogiendo los hombros.

—Entonces habla de cosas más sensatas —Mikasa tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa.

—Crees que soy demasiado joven ¿no es verdad? —Levi la miró con diversión—, puedes esperar a que yo crezca. En realidad, puedo hacerlo bastante rápido.

—Por ahora, estás lejos de haber crecido —Mikasa suspiró con frustración. Ese niño realmente la agotaba.

—Dices esas cosas porque crees que estás haciendo lo correcto. Supongo que no sabes cómo funciona el mundo. Después de todo, eres de un pueblo pequeño.

—Eso es una impertinencia, Levi —ella trató de no sonar demasiado herida.

—Una vez me dijiste que creciste en las montañas.

—Lo cual es una manera distinta de expresarlo.

—Es casi lo mismo.

Mikasa miró sorprendida al niño. Él tenía una manera de formular sus opiniones que apenas parecía que las había dicho y que podían pasarse por alto si era necesario.

* * *

Levi era un chiquillo que prestaba demasiada atención al cuidado personal. Su suave cabello negro era como un gorro de seda, cuidadosamente peinado. Sus trajes siempre estaban impecables, sin la menor mancha. La audacia que lo caracterizaba se convertía en angustiosa quisquillosidad si su manga rozaba la tiza de la pizarra o si se resbalaba en el jardín cubierto de césped y se manchaba de verde su fino traje. En sus paseos por la tarde, no se arriesgaba, y Mikasa, quien creció con amigos varones, lo incitaba en vano a trepar por los árboles o saltar charcos. En un inicio, aquello la confundió pero pronto se dio cuenta que su quisquillosidad era simplemente otro aspecto de su manera de crecer demasiado de prisa.

La casa era cómoda aunque, para el gusto de Mikasa, era demasiado cerrada y calentada en exceso, comparada con su fresca vivienda, llena de corrientes de aire. Disfrutaba de su trabajo, después de todo, el tío de Levi le estaba haciendo un favor al darle una oportunidad para ayudar a la economía de su familia. Su soledad no era mayor de lo que esperaba. Apartada de la cocina debido a su educación, carecía de las rivalidades y chismes que hacen más interesante la vida del servicio doméstico. Ninguna criada se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, salvo en contadas ocasiones.

* * *

Una tarde, Mikasa y Levi regresaban de su paseo vespertino y encontraron las lámparas ya encendidas. Mikasa se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para el té. Cuando bajó a la sala de estudios, Levi ya estaba allí, parado frente a la ventana, mirando al parque como hacía su tío.

El cuarto estaba caliente y bien iluminado, y una criada empezaba a poner la mesa. El aire estaba cargado de un perfume denso, seco y almizclado. Una nostalgia tenue se apoderó de Mikasa, había algo familiar en ese perfume pero ella estaba segura que nunca olió algo parecido. De todas maneras, el aroma era demasiado intenso para su gusto.

—Abre las ventanas, Levi —ella ordenó mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—¿Abrir las ventanas? ¿Con este frío? Nos moriremos de frío —el niño protestó.

—Harás lo que yo diga y recuerda tratarme con respeto —el rostro de Mikasa enrojeció, estaba furiosa por verse humillada ante la criada. Ese perfume realmente la alteraba.

—¿Por qué? —Levi no se movió de su lugar.

—No me gusta este aroma, es asqueroso.

Mikasa estaba temblando mientras daba la espalda a la sala.

—A mí me gusta —comentó el niño mientras olfateaba ruidosamente.

—A mí también me parece encantador. Con permiso —la criada acotó mientras se marchaba.

—¿Es una broma, Levi? —inquirió la adolescente cuando los dos se quedaron solos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El perfume de este cuarto.

—No. En realidad, tú desprendes ese aroma —él acercó la nariz a la manga de Mikasa y aspiró profundamente, sus labios formaban una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mikasa se apartó del niño como si quemara. Tal vez su ropa capturó el olor entre sus pliegues. Se llevó las palmas a la cara para aliviar el inusual calor que sentía, y luego se fue a la ventana y se asomó tanto como pudo al exterior. Quería que esa maldita fragancia se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

—¿Sirvo el té? —uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Levi era el té, por lo tanto, como todo niño, era particularmente impaciente a la hora de beber el líquido caliente.

—Sí, por favor —ella suspiró mientras se apartaba de la ventana.

Se sentó distraídamente a la mesa y, mientras bebía el té, miró la estancia, frunciendo el ceño.

De repente, se escucharon unos fuertes arañazos y la puerta se empezó a sacudir con violencia. Mikasa se levantó con un movimiento de sorpresa.

—Es _Lady _—Levi la miró burlonamente mientras abría la puerta. Y una vieja y pequeña perra, con ojos inyectados de sangre, entró perezosamente.

La perra se detuvo apenas entró en la sala y, levantando la cabeza, aulló.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Mikasa se inclinó hacia mesa para tomar un pastelillo y, al hacerlo, notó que en su taza vacía había una mancha carmesí, como la marca de unos labios. Por instinto, se examinó en el espejo más cercano. Su apariencia era bastante apropiada, apropiada para la hija de un cazador y una costurera. Su firme barbilla indicaba resolución, sus ojos grises, inocencia, vestía una camisa blanca, una larga falda marrón y un suéter rosa, su vestimenta era discreta y le sentaba mal pero eso nunca la molestó. Abrió ligeramente la boca, algo en ella se veía diferente y no supo identificar qué cosa exactamente. Su apariencia emitía una especie de excitabilidad que rozaba con la febrilidad, cosa que no coincidía con su personalidad serena.

Regresó con lentitud a la mesa y dio vuelta a la taza para que Levi no repare en la mancha.

—¿Estás bien, _Lady_? —Levi le ofreció un pastelillo a la perra pero ella ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de ladrar. Entonces, el animal se retiró de la habitación mientras gruñía.

—Tal vez sea luna nueva —dijo Mikasa, acercándose a la ventana y cerrando la cortina. Al moverse, se oyó el frufrú de su falda.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente mientras un sudor helado se acumulaba en su nuca. Su falda no estaba hecha de tafetán.

Regresó al espejo. Todo se veía normal. Entonces, vio que sus labios se abrían ligeramente y escuchó una coqueta risita.

A través del espejo, notó que Levi la veía con curiosidad. No era su imaginación. Ella se rió de verdad pero esa risa no era suya…

* * *

—Señor Kenny, lamento interrumpir su trabajo pero tengo algo que decirle.

El hombre dejó la revista sobre la mesa, a regañadientes. Odiaba ser molestado.

—¿Qué quieres? —miró a la sirvienta con los ojos entrecerrados. Su voz era autoritaria y resonante.

—Estoy inquieta acerca de la señorita Mikasa.

—¿La Ratita? Ella es sólo una adolescente callada y algo rara pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Va a menudo a la sala de clases?

—De vez en cuando.

—Debería observarla más seguido, hay algo sospechoso en ella. Podría ser una mala influencia para Levi. Sentí una atmósfera siniestra en la sala de clases. Además, el cuarto estaba lleno de un perfume muy intenso. Qué vulgar.

—¿Era un perfume desagradable?

—No exactamente. Era inquietante.

—¿Perturbador?

La sirvienta se veía confundida, el amo, en lugar de molestarse, se oía interesado.

—Es una chica inmoral —concluyó tajantemente.

—Parece una chica común y corriente.

—Es astuta. Mientras ponía la mesa para el té, noté que ella se veía diferente, toda excitada y sonrojada —la sirvienta tan sólo recordar la imagen se santiguó.

—La observaré unos días —indicó Kenny, tratando de disimular el tono de interés anticipado en su voz.

—Gracias por tomar en cuenta mi consejo.

—Hablaré con ella de inmediato, quiero ver cómo está la educación de mi sobrino —estaba impaciente por hacerlo y se levantó enseguida.

—Pero Levi está dormido en estos momentos.

—No hablaría de su educación si no lo estuviera —sonrió con sorna, su sobrino poseía un carácter endemoniado y un inmenso orgullo.

* * *

Kenny subió a la sala de clases, pero no había nadie. El libro de cuentos de Levi se hallaba, cerrado, encima de la mesa. Mientras estaba allí, miró alrededor y olió profundamente, buscando algún rastro del perfume que describió la sirvienta.

El único olor del aire era un aroma evidente de humo de cigarrillo. Aquello lo confundió, él no fumaba. Entonces, oyó una leve, y elegante, risa masculina. Era profunda y muy varonil.

Kenny se dio la vuelta bruscamente. No había nadie en la estancia…

Su cuerpo se contrajo cuando una joven sirvienta entró, llevando loza en una bandeja. Se sintió ridículo.

—¿Mi sobrino está durmiendo?

—Sí, señor.

—Y Mikasa…. ¿dónde está?

—También se acostó, señor.

—¿Se encuentra mal?

—Dijo que le dolía la cabeza, señor.

La doncella guardó las tazas y los platos en una alacena y se fue. Nada estaba mal en la sala de estudios, salvo el olor a tabaco.

Se fue a la biblioteca y tomó una copa de vino. Estaba impaciente, quería ver a Mikasa.

* * *

Mikasa no pudo dormir. Se había metido en su habitación pero no por un dolor de cabeza, quería lidiar con su apuro en completa soledad. Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, tendida sobre el edredón que, debido a que las criadas no se ocupaban de ella, nadie había sacudido.

Aquella tarde, la sala de estudio se llenó de una extraña miasma. La naturaleza inocente del lugar estaba contaminada de un modo que no podía comprender ni explicar. Algo nuevo, al parecer, penetró en la sala, algo que no le pertenecía ni era parte de ella; el perfume que se adhirió a su ropa, la taza manchada que era su taza, y su pañuelo, con el que la limpió, estaba todavía teñido de rojo. Todo era real y tangible. Finalmente, al mirarse en el espejo, tratando de restablecer su personalidad, la risita amanerada que la acogió había sido _su_ risa, al escucharla, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Nada de lo que sucedió fue su imaginación, hasta Levi se dio cuenta.

_No puedo explicar lo inexplicable_, pensó angustiada, mientras se preparaba para acostarse. La añoranza de su familia la golpeó como un mazazo en la cabeza.

_Aunque ellos me lastimen mucho, siempre me quedará mi familia_. Se animó pero no sabía quiénes eran "ellos" pues nadie, en esta casa, la había amenazado directamente. La constante vigilancia que le dedicaba el señor Kenny la intimidaba pero sabía que el dinero no se ganaba fácilmente. Levi era fácil de dominar, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que podía desviarlo de cualquier rebelión dirigiendo la conversación hacia un nuevo tema; cualquier idea novedosa era un contrapeso a sus travesuras, pues él quería afilar su ingenio con ella.

_¿Esto es el verdadero significado de la enseñanza?_

Los criados eran amables con ella, al darse cuenta que no les exigiría ninguna clase de preferencia. Sufrió una gran soledad, pero eso ya lo tenía previsto en el momento en que aceptó el empleo. Ahora sentía que el miedo apartaba esa soledad.

_Ya no estoy sola y he perdido algo pero no sé qué_, pensó sentándose en la cama, dejó prendida la vela mientras se cepillaba su larga cabellera.

_Tal vez perdí la razón_, pensó súbitamente. Entonces, levantó la cabeza y vio su sombra estirarse por la pared salpicada de rosas.

_¿Podré mantener esto en secreto?_, se preguntó mientras se metía en la cama.

No tenía miedo en su cuarto, como en la sala de clases, pero su perpleja mente no encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas. Sopló la vela y trató de dormirse pero lloró un largo rato, añorando estar en su hogar de nuevo, segura en los brazos de su madre.

Cuando finalmente pudo dormir, tuvo un sueño tan vivido que la dejó jadeando debido a la turbación. Todo sucedió en la sala de clases, estaba sola en la oscuridad. Esperaba a alguien importante para ella pero no podía recordar a quién, sólo sabía que tenía que esperar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dio muchas vueltas por toda la estancia, impaciente, pero nadie aparecía, eso la ponía muy triste y desesperanzada.

_Él nunca aparecerá_, pensaba, angustiada.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un suave crujido. Ella se detuvo, una inmensa felicidad la inundó. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

_Te deseo_, una sedosa voz masculina susurró en su oído.

Entonces, Mikasa despertó, gritando. Su rostro estaba mojado debido a las lágrimas.

_¿Quién era?_, no podía recordar su rostro por más que lo intentaba, lo único que sabía era que esa imagen la asustó mucho.

* * *

Por la mañana, el personal expresó su preocupación por Mikasa al verla tan pálida y ojerosa.

La adolescente se sintió culpable por causarles tanta preocupación.

—Anoche te vi en los pasillos, te veías tan angustiada que, más tarde, subí con una bebida caliente para calmarte; entreabrí la puerta y eché un vistazo pero estabas profundamente dormida. Deberías tomar un té de manzanilla, después de todo, hay una epidemia de resfriados —comentó la niñera con una expresión de sincera preocupación.

—Estoy mejor —Mikasa sonrió, esa mujer le recordaba a su madre.

Y se sintió más tranquila cuando tomó asiento junto a Levi en la sala de clases.

_Pero todo sucedió de verdad. La mañana no cambiará eso._

—Tienes los ojos rojos ¿lloraste? —preguntó Levi pero no se veía muy preocupado.

—Creo que estoy resfriada —Mikasa evitó sus ojos calculadores.

Levi sonrió.

—Por lo general, el exceso de lágrimas ocasiona que los ojos enrojezcan. Eso es el llanto.

—Página cuarenta y dos —señaló ella, apretándose las manos en su regazo.

—Bien.

Entonces, Levi abrió el libro, aplastó las páginas y bajó la nariz hasta ellas, respirando el olor a tinta de imprimir.

_Él es muy sensual, extrae todos los placeres, todas las sensaciones hasta las más triviales_, una voz coqueta susurró en la mente de Mikasa, quien parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose de dónde había salido semejante pensamiento.

El silencio en el resto de la casa y la lluvia afuera parecían encarcelarlos en la sala de clases. La calma de Mikasa comenzó a convertirse en frustración, se mordió las uñas con fuerza para recobrar la serenidad. Al hacerlo sintió una curiosa desorganización de mente y cuerpo, un deseo que perturbaba su naturaleza, antes pacifica e inerte, se impuso en ella. Un deseo horriblemente definido, aunque sin objetivo, atormentaba su cuerpo.

—Las terminé —anunció Levi, trayéndole y poniéndole delante las sumas.

Mikasa se miró las puntas de los dedos, que estaban claramente enrojecidas debido a la fuerza de su mordida. Luego tomó la pluma y la mojó en tinta roja.

—No te apoyes en mí, Levi —ordenó con nerviosismo mientras sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba.

—Me gusta tanto este perfume —él murmuró contra su brazo.

El aroma había vuelto, almizclado, envolvente y cambiante, cuando ella se movía. Comprobó rápidamente las sumas, pensando dar a Levi más tarea y escaparse un momento para calmarse, cambiarse de ropa o purificarse bajo la lluvia. Al oír los pasos del señor Kenny en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que el camino estaba cerrado y sus ojos emitieron un destello de miedo cuando él entró. Kenny confundió el pánico con la pasión y pensó que, al abrir súbitamente la puerta, la había sorprendido y puesto al descubierto su secreto: su patética adoración hacia él.

—Buenos días —dijo musicalmente y tomó asiento en una silla cercana— no quiero interrumpirlos.

Lo dijo sin ironías aunque pensó: _Está loca por mí, ¡pobre infeliz!_

No quería sonar pretencioso pero las mujeres siempre caían rendidas ante él.

—Conjúgame los verbos —ordenó Mikasa a Levi y abrió el libro de gramática francesa, como si ella no los supiera de memoria. Sus ojos de tanto llorar, eran de un gris pálido y brillante y, al llegar su perfume hasta Kenny, ella lo miró directamente a la cara.

_La chiquilla realmente está inquieta_, pensó él, y se levantó de repente.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, enano —corrigió a Levi y le tocó el hombro al pasar—, no prestas atención a Mikasa.

—¿Es que ella me presta atención? —murmuró Levi pero nadie lo escuchó, por suerte.

Su tío parecía un sonámbulo y Mikasa cerró deliberadamente los ojos, como si bajando la mirada no bastara para esconder el perfil del deseo que su cuerpo emanaba.

* * *

Kenny comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la sala de estudios, para supervisar, según explicó. Mikasa era una adolescente, mucho menor que él y de apariencia algo descuidada, pero había algo en ella que lo atraía como un imán. Una sensualidad reprimida rondaba detrás de su decoro. A sus ojos, era una tutora ideal e irreprochable pero no inabordable. Debido a que ella vivía en su casa, él podía tomárselo con calma, después de todo, adivinar el grado de aceptación que encontraría requería mucha paciencia. Ahora que estaba envejeciendo, el juego empezaba a valer más que el simple triunfo de ganarlo.

El cuarto de clases se convirtió en el foco de la casa, el baluarte de los deseos del señor Kenny y de los celos de sus sirvientas.

—Nunca estamos solos —se quejó Levi— mi tío siempre está aquí. Tal vez se pregunta si eres lo bastante buena para mí.

—¡Levi! —Mikasa gruñó, más por costumbre. Sus palabras ya no la ofendían.

Su tío había oído esta última frase al abrir la puerta y decidió detenerse a escuchar antes de entrar.

—Enano insolente, vete a tu habitación mientras pienso en un buen castigo.

—¿Me llevo mi libro de historia, o me contento con perder el tiempo? —Levi preguntó con indiferencia.

—Piensa en una disculpa —Kenny siseó peligrosamente.

—Eso tomará suficiente tiempo —Levi murmuró para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kenny no tomó asiento, como de costumbre, sino que se dirigió hacia la alfombrilla de la chimenea, donde se encontraba Mikasa.

—Tal vez consentí demasiado a ese mocoso, ¿siempre se comporta así contigo? Últimamente está de un humor insoportable.

—No, señor —Mikasa mintió rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—Ese enano pasa demasiado tiempo con adultos, ¿es dócil contigo?

—¡Oh, sí! —otra dulce mentira. Ella nunca había mentido tanto, era mala para hacerlo pero ahora las palabras salían naturalmente, como si fuera una hábil mentirosa.

—¿Estás contenta con tu trabajo?

—Sí.

Como ella temía, el perfume, ahora ya tan familiar, comenzó a extenderse por la sala; ella se apartó del hombre y empezó a hablar demasiado rápido, como si estuviese muriendo y tuviera que explicar algo mientras aún podía.

—Tal vez Levi tenga razón. Quizás no soy lo suficientemente buena…

Mientras hablaba la adolescente comenzó a sentir una curiosa distorsión del cuarto y de su propia personalidad; parecía que la verdadera Mikasa estaba desapareciendo de su cuerpo mientras el cuarto se iluminaba como si la tarde hubiera cambiado de estación.

—Estás equivocada, siempre estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo —él dijo con voz ronca.

La usual timidez de Mikasa se disolvió por completo y a él le asombró la súbita audacia de su mirada.

—Lo sé —Mikasa comentó, sonriendo.

Cuando ella se movió, Kenny oyó un frufrú. Tal vez la chiquilla llevaba ropa interior de seda, eso era excitante…

—Debería mostrarte cuán contento estoy contigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace?

Mikasa se apoyó de espaldas en la repisa de la chimenea y enrolló en sus delgados dedos un largo collar de cuentas blancas.

_¿De dónde salió?_, ella se preguntó. No recordaba haberlo visto antes pero no se asombró mucho pues el collar le resultaba demasiado familiar en sus dedos, mucho más familiar que el resto de la habitación.

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga? —insistió él—, ¿esta noche, tal vez, cuando Levi esté acostado?

_¿Quién me complacerá entonces? Si en esos momentos Levi estará dormido_, se preguntó ella. Entonces, miró al hombre y sonrió sensualmente.

—Se parecen muchísimo —ella dijo lentamente— usted y Levi.

_Pero Levi es un chiquillo, es absurdo confundirlos_, pensó la adolescente.

—Hablaremos de los progresos de Levi —añadió él, con la voz tan cargada de doble sentido que ella se echó a reír.

—Claro que sí —ella susurró.

—Tu collar es hermoso.

Kenny tomó el collar con sus dedos y se inclinó, como para besarla. Pero al oír pasos en el corredor, ella se apartó bruscamente; el collar se rompió y las cuentas se esparcieron por el suelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró el hombre mientras se arrodillaba para ayudarla a recoger sus cuentas. Tal vez la tomó desprevenida.

_Ella no puede vernos_, ese pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente Mikasa mientras su corazón latía locamente, temía que la descubrieran en una situación comprometedora con su jefe, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido pues él no era un hombre casado. Pero el miedo era demasiado real.

_¿__Quién__ es ella?_, la adolescente se congeló.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Kenny gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Señor, el joven Levi está jugando solo en el patio y ya está oscureciendo —una sirvienta se asomó tímidamente.

—Ese enano es un desobediente. Mikasa, búscalo de inmediato.

Mikasa salió rápidamente de la sala, sosteniendo en la mano un montón de cuentas blancas. Se sentía turbada, como si estuviera al borde de alguna experiencia que se había retirado fuera de su alcance.

Encontró a Levi parado en medio del jardín.

—¡Qué bonitas cuentas! —señaló él, muy sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu habitación, como te lo ordenaron? —las mejillas de Mikasa estaban sonrojadas debido al frío vespertino.

—No tenía nada que hacer. Encontré mi disculpa antes de llegar al cuarto, era ésta: "Lamento haberte dicho la verdad".

—Esa no es una disculpa real, debiste pensarlo más —ella frunció el ceño.

—Mira cuanto tiempo pasó y mi tío ni siquiera pensó en un castigo, que es algo mucho más fácil —Levi dijo con desprecio, luego tomó la mano de su tutora— entremos, quiero té.

Aquella noche, Mikasa dio un paseo por el parque para calmar sus nervios pero durante todo ese tiempo se sintió arrepentida, turbada y asombrada.

Kenny no subió a su habitación.

* * *

—¿Tu collar se pudo arreglar? —preguntó Levi en la mañana.

—Perdí las cuentas —respondió Mikasa secamente. En algún momento de la noche anterior, las cuentas desaparecieron de su mano, como por arte de magia.

—Deben estar en alguna parte.

_No puedo recuperar lo que nunca tuve_, ella pensó con amargura.

—Te ves distraída, ¿te duele la cabeza?

—Sí. Continúa con tu trabajo, Levi.

—¿Es por haber perdido las cuentas?

—No.

—¿Tienes joyas que no he visto todavía?

Mikasa no contestó y él prosiguió:

—¿Todavía conservas el broche con el mechón de cabellos de tu madre? ¿Se lo cortaron cuando ya estaba muerta?

—Mi madre no está muerta. A tu trabajo, Levi.

—Puedes tener un mechón mío, ahora que estoy todavía vivo —el niño se pasó los dedos por el cabello, con admiración. Luego, echó una ojeada a una suma y anotó de prisa el resultado.

—¿Puedo cortarte un mechón? —él preguntó, llevándole la libreta para que la corrigiera.

Sopló suavemente, muy cerca de ella, y los mechones cerca de la oreja de Mikasa se agitaron levemente.

—Eso fue grosero, mejor concéntrate en tu tarea —le reprochó ella con las orejas coloradas. El soplido le hizo cosquillas.

—Mis sumas siempre están bien. Eso prueba que puedo sumar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé, eres muy talentoso —Mikasa sonrió nerviosamente.

—Seré un juez famoso. En el futuro, cuando leas algo sobre mí, te arrepentirás de no haberte casado conmigo.

—No me arrepentiré. Creo que me sentiré orgullosa de haberte enseñado —ella evitó la mirada del niño.

—Estás dudando.

Levi volvió a poner la libreta sobre la mesa.

—Pasamos una mañana muy tranquila. Nadie nos visitó —él señaló.

Mikasa asintió distraídamente.

—Lástima lo de tu collar, era muy bonito —el niño murmuró mientras tomaba de nuevo el lápiz.

Ella lo miró confundida.

_Levi nunca vio el collar._

* * *

Los atardeceres eran peligrosos para Mikasa.

_El señor Kenny dijo que subiría a mi habitación y se lo permití, ¿qué me pasó?_

Temerosa, ella pasó sus solitarias horas en el jardín oscuro o en su dormitorio frío e iluminado por una vela.

Kenny decidió darle un poco de espacio a la muchacha, no quería forzar las cosas. Cuando sintió que tenía el control de nuevo, decidió hacer el siguiente movimiento. La lluvia constante y el frío obligaron a Mikasa a permanecer dentro de la casa, cerca de las chimeneas. Era el escenario ideal.

_Yo__ no he hecho nada malo_, ella solía repetirse mentalmente cuando una extraña y desconocida culpa poseía su cuerpo. En esos momentos, tenía la sensación de haber traicionado a alguien muy importante para ella.

—Mi tío nos abandonó completamente —dijo Levi una tarde—. Se dio cuenta de que eres valiosa, o tal vez dejé bien en claro que en esta sala él es un intruso. Después de todo, la sala es nuestra habitación.

—¡Levi! —Mikasa gritó escandalizada.

—Sabes que es cierto. Reaccionas así porque quieres quedar bien, en caso de que alguien entre de repente pero tú sabes la verdad. No puedes engañarme —sus ojos azules brillaron con rabia.

Ella alzó las cejas, esas palabras las había escuchado antes pero… ¿en dónde?

* * *

Cuando una sirvienta entró a la sala de estudios para barrer, encontró a Mikasa y Levi jugando al ajedrez.

—Mira que escena formamos los dos —Levi exclamó— Mikasa y yo siempre estamos solos.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

—Tienes una cabeza de persona mayor —Mikasa comentó— ¿qué dirán de ti cuando vayas a la escuela?

—¿Y qué diré yo de ellos? —él replicó con valor pero bajó los ojos y los mantuvo en esa posición hasta que la sirvienta se marchó.

Unos minutos después, Levi preguntó a Mikasa:

—¿Fuiste a la escuela?

—Sí.

—¿La pasaste mal allí?

—No pero al principio extrañaba a mi familia.

—Si no me gusta, no habrá motivo para que me quede —repuso él con prisa— puedo aprender en cualquier parte y no me interesa adelantarme. No me gustaría jugar fútbol porque es un juego muy infantil. Sólo boxear y hacer correr sangre.

Levi se rió con excitación y cerró los puños.

—Nunca serás bueno boxeando, si te sales de tus casillas —Mikasa dijo sonriendo levemente. Era la primera vez que Levi se comportaba como un niño normal.

—Tus amigos debieron decirte eso. No me parecen muy varoniles. Estoy seguro que tienen miedo de una buena pelea y de ver sangre.

—Tal vez. Es hora de dormir.

Por alguna razón, Levi estaba demasiado exaltado esa noche.

—El ajedrez es un juego de mujeres —él añadió, y derribó el tablero. Después, tomó el cojín de una mecedora y lo arrojó, con fuerza, a través de la habitación.

—Pensé que la puerta se abriría justo ahora —masculló—, como mi tío no aparece para mandarme a mi cuarto, me iré por elección propia, así no podrá castigarme. Cuando sea juez, sabré castigar mejor a mi tío.

Una vez que Levi se marchó, Mikasa recogió el cojín y el tablero de ajedrez.

_Tampoco yo soy buena para castigar_, se dijo.

Puso en orden la sala, avivó el fuego y se sentó en la mecedora, pensando en todas las solitarias veladas que tendrá que pasar en el futuro.

—Estoy tan sola y triste —murmuró mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre el bordado en el que estuvo trabajando por semanas, un bolsito con cuentas para regalar a su madre en su cumpleaños. Cuando alzó la vista, creyó que la lámpara humeaba, entonces, fue a la mesa y bajó la mecha. Entonces, notó que el humo subía desde la chimenea, formando círculos que ascendían hasta el techo y se perdían en una especie de bruma. Oyó una suave voz de mujer tarareando suavemente y las tablas del suelo crujieron, como si alguien paseara impacientemente de un extremo a otro.

De repente, sintió una ardiente impaciencia y, al ver que la puerta se abría, se encontró pensando: _La espera me está matando, quiero verlo ahora mismo_.

Kenny cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

—Sí —Mikasa contestó con impaciencia.

—Y pensar que te llamaba Ratita. Pensándolo bien, sigues siendo una Ratita cuando te veo en el comedor o en el jardín.

—En esta habitación puedo ser yo misma. Nos pertenece.

—¿Y no pertenece también a Levi? —preguntó él, divertido.

Al escuchar ese nombre el cuerpo de Mikasa tembló con excitación. Entonces, ella le dirigió una rápida y extraña mirada.

—No permitamos los intrusos. Es nuestra habitación. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Ella había bajado demasiado la mecha de la lámpara, que empezó a chisporrotear.

Kenny la apagó por completo, murmurando:

—La luz de la chimenea es suficiente.

Cuando la besó, Mikasa tuvo una enorme sensación de desilusión, casi como si quien la besaba en la oscuridad fuese la persona errónea. Su aire de altiva dominación la aburría mucho.

_La espera no valió la pena_, pensó.

Kenny, sin embargo, la encontraba sumamente seductora. Respondía con sensual languidez, espontánea y tranquila como una perfecta anfitriona.

—¿Dónde practicaste todo esto? Eres tan joven —él preguntó sorprendido.

—No eres _él_ —ella lo acusó, furiosa. Se veía como una sonámbula, con la mirada perdida y el cabello desordenado. Entonces, salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Esa noche, Mikasa guardó sus ropas, había sobrepasado los límites de lo correcto. No podía seguir viviendo así. Se sentía sucia y agraviada. Y para empeorar las cosas, la sensación de enorme decepción, todavía pinchaba su piel.

Kenny, renuente a dejarla ir, trató de persuadirla pero su resolución era firme.

Más tarde, en la comodidad de su habitación, el hombre se hundió en una profunda reflexión. Besó a una niña de 14 años con la misma pasión que le dedicaría a una mujer experimentada. En su defensa, era la chiquilla quien lo había embrujado. Sí, ella lo embrujó y él actuó en consecuencia. Sus acciones no merecían ser condenadas por la sociedad. Era increíble que alguien tan seria e inocente haya podido embrujarlo de esa manera.

—Soy un cabrón —dijo entre risas y se dispuso a dormir, con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa apartó la cabeza cuando el cochero, subió a recoger su maleta. Luego se puso su abrigo y se dispuso a bajar, temerosa de encontrar alguien en la escalera o en el vestíbulo. No quería ver a nadie, la vergüenza aun hacía arder su cuerpo. Pero su pensamiento estaba más en el final de su viaje, ¿qué les diría a sus padres? ¿Podrían entender lo que ella misma no entendía?

Con la cabeza inclinada, pasó deprisa por delante de la puerta de la sala de estudio. En la escalera, se apretó contra la pared para dar paso a alguien. Oyó risas, y luego, subiendo, aparecieron una mujer joven y una niña.

—¡Adiós, papá! —la niña gritó mientras se agarraba del brazo de la joven, engatusándola—, ¿Señorita Mikasa, podemos saltarnos la clase de matemáticas?

—Lo pensaré pero no te salvarás de la prueba de gramática —le respondió la mujer firmemente pero con voz alegre.

La adolescente miró de frente, viendo a una versión de sí misma mucho más madura. Era ella, sin lugar a dudas, pues la inconfundible cicatriz en su mejilla la delataba. Su apariencia era increíble, una combinación que nunca había visto antes. Más adelante, cuando trató de describirla a su madre sólo pudo recordar algunos detalles: la mujer tenía el cabello muy corto, ese peinado atrevido resaltaba exitosamente sus experimentados y brillosos ojos grises, también llevaba un vestido negro que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, un largo collar de cuentas blancas oscilaba graciosamente sobre su generoso busto, invitando a mirarlo. Cuando pasó cerca de Mikasa, ella empezó a tararear dulcemente para no hacer caso de las suplicas de su estudiante, entonces, se oyó el frufrú de la seda contra sus piernas suaves y blancas. La escalera se llenó de su perfume intenso.

Mikasa empezó a bajar las gradas rápidamente mientras su otro yo las subía tranquilamente.

En la oscuridad del vestíbulo un hombre, de baja estatura, miraba a las dos dar la vuelta a la curva de la escalera. La mujer debió de mirar para atrás, pues Mikasa vio que el hombre levantaba la mano en un gesto secreto de complicidad.

_Es Levi, y no su tío_. _Era él todo el tiempo_, pensó sorprendida. Un sentimiento agridulce presionó su pecho. Pero la figura se volvió antes de que pudiera estar completamente segura y se metió en la biblioteca

En el exterior, el cochero la esperaba, con el equipaje ya acomodado en el carruaje. Una vez instalada, miró hacia la ventana de la sala de clases y vio a Levi, parecía auténticamente triste. Entonces, el niño movió los labios:

"Nos volveremos a ver".

Mikasa se quedó petrificada.

—¿Cuándo llega la nueva tutora? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Le costó ocultar su orgullo y aflicción.

—Por lo que he oído, no hay nada resuelto.

El carruaje avanzó por la avenida.

_¿Cuánto tiempo durará?_, Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior. _Me alegro de haberlo visto antes de marcharme_.

—Sentimos mucho que se marche, señorita —el cochero dijo con amabilidad.

—Muchas gracias —ella respondió, ausentemente.

Mientras se dirigían a la estación, Mikasa se reclinó y miró los lugares familiares por los que había paseado con Levi.

_Ya sé qué voy a decirle a mi padre_. Con ese pensamiento, se sintió apaciguada, como si acabara de recuperarse de una larga y tediosa enfermedad.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, tocó su rostro minuciosamente, como si no se reconociera.

_¿Esa mujer de verdad era yo?_

Una risita coqueta escapó de sus labios.

* * *

**Notas finales:** **"Pobre muchacha" es uno de mis cuentos preferidos porque tiene todos mis tópicos favoritos: fantasmas, niños escalofriantes y mucho misterio, planteados de una manera única. Por eso no pude resistirme a escribir un fanfic inspirado en su trama aunque no planeaba publicarlo porque sentía que no estaba a la altura de la historia original pero cambié de opinión, creo que no me quedó tan mal u.u**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
